


Alec's Firsts

by GiGi87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Will add tags as I go, first time everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87
Summary: Will be snippets of Alec's Firsts with Magnus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic ever, first one for this fandom. Am in the middle of another one but Malec has taken over my LIFE! I figured I’d write something and hopefully be able to go back to my other WIP and finish. 
> 
> I’ve read so many amazing fanfics (if you’ve written any, you are amazing!), and figured I’d give my offerings to the fandom gods. 
> 
> This fic is the inbetween moments from the first kisses/ make outs, to each next step in the relationship. If the “sex” step was all the way, then they had to start somewhere and get there, right? Here are a few bits that my Malec heart has dreamed up.
> 
> PS: I’ve read a few fics where Alec calls Magnus ‘Mags’ and it has become a permanent fixture in my head cannon (I think that’s the one where it’s how I imagine it —not proficient in all the vocabulary yet)
> 
> PPS: Apparently I have a thing for Magnus calling Alec his shadowhunter….

Magnus is sitting his his armchair, nursing a drink, lost in his thoughts. A knock sounds on the door and Magnus waves a hand to open it. He looks over his shoulder and meets Alec’s eyes. A slow smile creeps its way onto his face.

 

“Alexander.” He purrs.

 

“Hey Mags.” Alec comes to a stop by the chair and Magnus stands. Magnus’ eyes trail from Alec’s feet to his feet, casually appreciating the sight of his shadowhunter in front of him. Once his eyes get to Alec’s face, he can see the slight flush starting on Alec’s cheeks. He smirks while he takes a sip, with Alec captivated by the sight.

 

Tipping the glass towards Alec, “Would you like a drink?” He didn’t think Alec would take him up on it, as Alec didn’t drink much. To his surprise Alec’s lips quirk in a half smile, and he takes the glass.

 

“Sure.” Alec took a sip of the drink. Grimacing slightly as he swallowed it down. Magnus smiled again.

 

“Are you here on business or have you managed to sneak away?” Magnus took a half step forward, putting himself in Alec’s space, a few inches separating them.

 

Alec paused as he took a breath, steadying himself, “I- I wanted to see you.”

 

Magnus’ eyebrow quirked, his smile growing wider. He could tell his shadowhunter was nervous, unsure of what to do with his hands. Magnus set the drink down, then looked up at Alec, leaning forward to press his lips to Alec’s. Alec let out a soft sigh as he enjoyed the feeling of Magnus’ lips against his. He opened up immediately when Magnus’s tongue sought entry. Magnus’ hands came up to cradle Alec’s face, keeping Alec where he wanted him. Alec’s hands rested on Magnus’ hips lightly, unsure what to do. 

 

Magnus broke the kiss, once again smiling, “I’m glad you came. You’ve been busy.” He took one of Alec’s hands and pulled him over to the couch, pushing him down to sit. Alec looked up at him, focused again on his lips, a question on his face. Magnus sank down onto Alec’s lap, straddling him. Alec gulped, already hardening in his jeans.

 

“S- sorry.” Once again at a loss for what to do. Magnus guided his hands to settle against Magnus’ hips again. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Magnus, who was enjoying the attention.

 

Magnus took Alec’s face in his hands and kissed him again, quickly tangling their tongues. Deepening the kiss, Magnus scooted forward on Alec’s lap slightly, bringing their groins together. Alec’s hands tightened on Magnus’ hips, while letting out a low moan. Magnus paused the kiss, taking in the sight of his shadowhunter flushed, pupils blown. Magnus grinded against Alec, feeling the hard length of Alec against his own. He watched Alec’s eyes flutter shut at the contact, Alec biting his lower lip. Magnus leaned forward to nip at that lip, it was his to bite. Alec let out another moan, his hands pulling Magnus forward again, pushing his hips up to get more friction. Magnus circled his hips, pressing down, enjoying the contact. He pulled back from the kiss to watch Alec’s face again, feeling Alec’s panted breaths against his lips.

 

With the next circle of Magnus’ hips, Alec let his head fall back. Magnus immediately zeroed in on his neck rune. Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec’s jaw, and followed the rune down Alec’s neck, spurred on by the soft moans by the man underneath him. He let his teeth rake over the last part of the rune, Alec’s hands tightening on Magnus’ hips. Magnus paused at the juncture of Alec’s neck and shoulder and bit down, drawing a loud, long moan out of his shadowhunter. He ran his tongue over his bite, grinding his hips down harder against Alec, and started tracing the rune back up. He nipped at Alec’s earlobe and gave a slight tug, eliciting a gasp. Alec's fingers started caressing the strip of skin between Magnus’ belt and shirt where it had ridden up. Magnus put his hands in Alec’s hair and pulled his head back a little further, then leaned forward to pant against Alec’s lips, taking pleasure in hearing and feeling Alec’s pants of pleasure.

 

“Alexander.”

 

Alec’s eyes opened and focused his blown pupils on Magnus. 

 

“How about we take off the shirt of yours?”

 

Alec paused, then nodded, biting his lip. Magnus leaned forward to nip at that lip, and resumed kissing Alec. He dragged his hands down Alec’s shoulders to his sides, to his hips. He took hold of the shirt’s hem, but noticed Alec tensing at the first brush of his fingers on the skin underneath. Magnus stilled and moved his hands to his own shirt hem. Breaking the kiss Magnus pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it to the side. Alec, watched this in awe, and then took in Magnus’ chest and stomach. His hands stilled on Magnus’ hips. Alec’s hands then went to his own shirt, and pulled it up off.

 

They had seen each other shirtless a few times, but that has been mere moments, no chance to touch and explore. Magnus took in Alec’s pale skin, with black runes, and pale white scars of fading runes. He traced a rune on Alec’s chest with a light touch. Alec shivered in response, closing his eyes, unsure if Magnus would like what he saw. He jerked when a finger brushed his nipple.

 

“Alexander… open your eyes.”

 

Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus looking at him. 

 

“You’re beautiful darling.” Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec again, their chests touching. Alec’s self doubts disappeared under the onslaught of Magnus’ tongue and roaming fingers. His breath hitched when Magnus rubbed his nipple again.

 

“Sensitive are you?” Magnus huffed a laugh against Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec stilled, “Is that bad?”

 

Magnus shook his head, “Quite the opposite.” He leaned forward to again capture Alec’s lips with his own, circling his hips with redoubled effort. Alec’s hands still on Magnus’ hips.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus waited for Alec to look at him. “You can touch me.”

 

Alec’s fingers tentatively ran up Magnus’ sides, making him shiver. Alec paused, unsure of the reaction, but when Magnus continued kissing him, Alec continued. Once to Magnus’ arms, Alec ran his fingers over Magnus’ chest. Interested in seeing if Magnus had the same reaction as him, Alec lightly ran a finger over Magnus’ nipple. Magnus gasped against Alec’s lips, causing Alec to smile.

 

“Mags…” 

 

“Yes Alexander?”

 

Alec’s hips stuttered at Magnus’ purr, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Magnus leaned in and deepened the kiss again, circling his hips with renewed fervor. At this point they broke apart, panting against each other, grinding together. Magnus latched back on to Alec’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, causing gasps and moans to escape Alec’s mouth. He ran one hand down again to tease Alec’s nipple, giving a light pinch. Alec bucked beneath him.

 

“Mags” Alec moaned.

 

Magnus wrapped one arm across Alec’s shoulders and used it for leverage to grind down further against Alec. He leaned in and nipped Alec’s earlobe, causing another gasp.

 

“Are you going to come for me Alexander?” He whispered, breath ghosting over Alec’s ear.

 

A shiver ran up Alec’s spine, the sensations building together, drowning out the word and any thoughts other than Magnus. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him down against him, increasing the friction and pressure of them rubbing against each other. Alec lunged forward to capture Magnus’ lips and their teeth clacked together with the contact. 

 

Their pace picked up, grinding harder against each other. Completely unbound by self-consciousness, Alec ran his hands down Magnus’s back and grabbed his ass, squeezing and pulling him forward. He needed more, more contact, more friction, more  _Magnus_. Magnus began to come apart, moaning Alec’s name. He grabbed Alec’s hair with one hand, pulling it firmly. With that Alec pulled Magnus’ hips forward hard for a long grind while he pulsed. Working through their orgasms, they grinded together a few more times as they came down. Once again panting against each other’s mouths. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec, once, twice, three times. 

 

“Oh Alexander, that was amazing darling.” Magnus purred.

 

Alec, still on his post orgasm high, just hummed in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec arrived at Magnus’ still on the battle high. He had a successful hunt, and with Jace promising to do the paperwork, he had taken the opportunity to go see Magnus. Alec let himself him, slipping off his boots.

“Magnus?” He called. He just wanted his warlock. His handsome, sexy…

“Alexander. So nice to see you darling.” Magnus purred, and leaned in to kiss Alec. It had been meant as a chaste hello kiss, but Alec immediately grabbed Magnus’ face and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. His hands found Magnus’ belt loops and pulled him forward.

Magnus huffed a laugh into Alec’s lips and leaned back, “In a mood are we?”

Alec chased after Magnus’ lips, who pulled back further. Alec locked eyes with Magnus, “I -I want you… Please Mags”

Magnus trailed a fingertip along Alec’s jaw, and whispered “Anything you want.”

Magnus leaned back in and they resumed kissing, tongues dueling and exploring. Alec moved his hands to the back of Magnus’ hips and pulled forward. Enough for both of them to feel each other’s hardening interest in the proceedings. After a particularly forceful grind Alec groaned and broke the kiss, leaning his head back slightly. Magnus immediately latched onto Alec’s neck, tracing his favorite rune. Magnus bit down at the juncture of Alec’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a moan. Moving back up, he nipped at Alec’s earlobe, causing Alec’s breath to hitch. Alec lowered his head and captured Magnus’ lips once again.

Breaking for breath a few moments later, Magnus eyed Alec and smirked, “Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?”

Alec nodded eagerly. Magnus took one of Alec’s hands and led him down the hall to the bedroom. Magnus reached the edge of the bed turning to face Alec, who immediately toppled them over until laying on the bed. Alec, careful to take some of his weight onto his arms, went for Magnus’ neck. Nipping and biting his way down to Magnus’ collarbone, repeating the actions Magnus had done to him. 

Magnus pushed Alec’s chest slightly, who pulled back. Magnus leaned up and pulled his shirt off, flinging it to the side. Alec quickly following suit. Leaning up to rest on his knees, straddling Magnus, he removed his leather jacket and shirt. Breathing hard he paused there and let Magnus trace a few runes lightly with his fingertips, causing Alec’s muscles to twitch. Magnus looked up at Alec, a questioning look in his eyes. Alec, not being able to deny him, nodded. Magnus surged up and starting mouthing at the runes on his abdomen, biting and tracing them with his tongue, causing Alec to moan. After allowing Magnus some exploration he pulled Magnus up further onto the bed so his legs were no longer hanging of the edge. Then he took his turn exploring Magnus’ chest and stomach, with Magnus’ fingers in his hair, intermittently pulling. Alec turned his attention to Magnus’ nipples and alternated between sucking, licking and biting until Magnus was writhing under him. Alec smirked and leaned back up, laying once again on Magnus. 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s ass and pulled it down while thrusting his hips up, grinding together. They panted into each other’s mouths, sharing their air. Alec leaned up and looked at Magnus, “Mags… I - I want more.”

Magnus paused, “Are you sure Alexander?”

Alec nodded, his face flushed, his cheekbones a lovely shade of red. With this Magnus rolled them over and straddled Alexander’s hips. His hands went to his belt and began unbuckling. Alec watched, licking his lips. Then reached for Magnus’ hands, stilling them.

“Can I… Can I help?” A look of longing taking over his face when he looked back up at Magnus. Magnus, never one to deny his shadowhunter, nodded. He let Alec’s hands take over, slowly removing the belt and dropping it off to the side. His hands shook slightly when he moved to Magnus’ fly, undoing the button, then the zipper. Catching a glimpse of red, Alec dipped the tips of his fingers underneath the band of the boxers, feeling the smooth skin. Magnus pulled away to stand up and slowly removed his jeans, leaving his tight boxer briefs on display. Magnus climbed back onto the bed and Alec.

“Your turn?” Magnus asked. Alec, who had been distracted by this new sight of Magnus in just boxers, looked again at Magnus. Nodding, his hands went to his own belt, but stilled when he felt Magnus’ hands on his own.

“Can I do it?” Magnus waited for Alec’s nod. Alec’s leaned up on his elbows to watch as Magnus undid his belt and removed it. Magnus’ agile fingers made quick work of the button and fly, then let his fingers dip under the band of Alec’s boxers. Watching Alec’s stomach twitch from the light touches. Magnus traced Alec’s line of dark hair from his belly button to the band of his boxers, the paused. Silently he asked Alec if he could continue, Alec who was short of breath nodded again. Magnus took hold of Alec’s jeans, slowly sliding them down his long legs and off. Alec fought to catch his breath and watched Magnus’ face for any disappointment or disapproval. Seeing none, he reached out to Magnus with one hand. Magnus took it and climbed back onto him.

Alec gasped at this new sensation when their thin boxers were all that were between them. He reached for Magnus’ shoulders and pulled him down into a new round of passionate kisses, accompanied by circling hips. Magnus squeezed his hand between their bodies and palmed Alec’s hardened length through the boxers, causing Alec to arch his back and moan. Magnus smirked and squeezed.

“Mags … Oh … Mags …” Alec panted through his moans. Magnus could tell he was getting close, like himself. Suddenly Alec’s hands were on his ass, squeezing and kneading. Magnus let out a low man, adding to Alec’s, and increased the pace and pressure of his hips.

“Alec,” Magnus breathed into his ear, “come for me.” Then tangled their tongues together, moving a hand up to grab and pull Alec’s hair. With that Alec stiffened and let out a long moan of Magnus’ name. With a few more circles of his hips, Magnus joined him in reaching the edge and tumbling off. Melting into Alec’s chest they laid their panting. Once they caught their breath, Magnus looked up at Alec.

“That was incredible Alexander.” Magnus smirked and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't jump to full nudity without a stop with just boxers. I think Alec would need baby steps since it's his first relationship and so unsure of himself. ... who knows maybe I'm wrong. But anyway, there you go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the term is frottage... maybe? Correct me if I'm wrong please.
> 
> I may have rushed this. Did I rush it?
> 
> Ps: I listened to Wildfire by Demi Lovato before and as I wrote this --anyone else have a sexy song recommendation?

The foyer had a jacket and boots strewn across the floor. A trail of clothes led down the hallway to the master bedroom. A blazer, a black shirt, an embroidered red top, belts, black jeans, red leather pants. Socks land next to the bed. Magnus and Alec tangled on the sheets in only boxers. Passionate kisses passing between them as their chests rub together. Legs wrapped around the other’s. 

 

Teeth clink during a particularly forceful kiss. Hands run free across bare skin. Magnus gabs Alec’s ass with both hands and grinds his hips up, causing a long low moan to escape Alec’s lips. Magnus uses the moment to zone in on the delicious neck rune of his shadowhunter. He traces it with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. At the bottom he latches on and sucks hard, making another moan come from Alec.

He pulls back and admires the mark he just made and nips at it.

 

Alec grabs Magnus’ hair and pulls his head up, he bites Magnus’ lower lips and gives a tug, eliciting a moan out of his warlock. Pleased, Alec pushes forward with his tongue and tangles it with Magnus’. He breaths Magnus’ name at the next break in the kiss, grinding his hips down again.

 

They are both hard and straining against their boxes. Grinding against each other, they chase the friction that makes pleasure spark. Alec’s arms are wrapped around Magnus’ back and up to his shoulders. Alec’s fingers alternating between kneading the flesh and scratching over the skin. Each moment builds the passion up further, the desperation taking over.

 

Magnus’s fingers tease the edge of Alec’s boxers. He pauses and pulls his head back, asking with his eyes if its okay. Alec nods and nips again at Magnus’ lips. Kiss resumed, Magnus slides his hands under the band of Alec’s boxers, over the curve of his ass, and then he grabs two handfuls and squeezes. Alec throws his head back and lets out another dirty moan, grinding against Magnus. 

 

Enraptured, Magnus kneads the flesh beneath his hands again, and captures Alec’s mouth with his lips. Alec gets a handful of Magnus’ hair and pulls back firmly, eliciting a moan. Alec latches onto Magnus’ earlobe, nipping, and then mouthing down the caramel neck. He drags his teeth down to the collarbone and he decides to leave his own mark. Sucking hard, he grinds down hard.

 

Magnus slides his hands to the boxer’s edges at side of Alec’s hips, and pull down slightly, silently asking if he can continue. They haven’t gotten totally naked with each other, so he checks. Alec nods against Magnus’ chest, now latched onto a nipple. Licking and nipping at the tight nub. Magnus pants and pulls Alec’s boxers down his thighs. Alec takes over, yanking them further down his legs and kicks them off. Then Alec’s hands move to Magnus’ boxers, Magnus is already nodding desperately, so Alec’s pulls them down, catching Magnus’ head on the way down, so it springs up and slaps against Magnus’ stomach when the boxers are finally pulled down. Magnus moans loudly, and helps kick them off.

 

Pulling apart they look down at where their cocks are rubbing against each other, precum smearing across their lower stomachs. Magnus’ hands find Alec’s length and closes around it. Giving an experimental squeeze, he watches Alec’s eyes squeeze in pleasure as a moans escapes his lips. After another tug and twist of his wrist, Alec meets Magnus’ eyes and reaches his own hand to Magnus’ length. He carefully takes Magnus in his hand, feeling the different weight, and girth. Magnus is a little shorter but thicker than his own. Alec squeezes and pumps his hand. Magnus rewards him with another moan.

 

Magnus attacks Alec’s mouth again, their tongues dueling, panting into each other’s mouths. Their hearts pounding in both their chests. Their hands pump and twist and squeeze, precum slicking their way. Moans escape interrupt their kisses. Pleasure is building, waves crashing down, threatening to drown them. 

 

“Mags, I’m gonna…”

 

“Me too… Come for me Alexander.”

 

With a flick of his wrist and the touch of a nail to his slit, Alec pulsed and released all over their stomachs. The sight sends Magnus over the edge, and he spills over Alec’s hand, adding to the mess on their bodies.

 

Collapsing against the bed sheet, they caught their breath and kissed.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's first time getting a blow job.

Magnus and Alec are tangled together, naked, on the bed. Kisses, full of tongue, bodies pressing together, hips swiveling and grinding together. Moans and whines fill the air. Hand explore each other’s bodies, finding sensitive areas and giving them attention, driving each other higher. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Magnus attacks Alec’s deflect rune with lips, tongue and teeth, eliciting noises out of Alec’s lips. Magnus bites a mark onto Alec’s collarbone, winning a whine from Alec. Suddenly Magnus desires more of his shadowhunter. He mouths his way up to Alec’s jaw and back to his lips.

 

Magnus leans in for a quick kiss, “Alexander.”

 

Alec humms in response.

 

Magnus smiles, “I want to taste you. Can I?”

 

Alec opens his eyes and looks at Magnus. Then nods. Magnus smirks and works back down Alec’s neck. He makes his way to Alec’s nipples and gives them attention. Licking, sucking and nipping. Alec arching his back in response.

 

Magnus continues down Alec’s stomach, pausing to lick over the hard muscles there. Feeling the muscles move under his tongue. Magnus moves to the v of Alec’s hipbones, and spends time lavishing them with kisses and nips. Alec writhing beneath him.

 

Magnus kneads Alec’s thighs with his hands. He leans in and noses at Alec’s hardness, then licks up the underside. Alec’s hips jump, and a surprised noise comes from Alec’s lips. Magnus smiles again and licks the head, circling it with his tongue. A deep moan comes from Alec’s chest.

 

Magnus brings a hand up and takes Alec into his hand, pumping firmly while he continues licking on the head. With his free arm he lays it across Alec’s hips to keep them down. 

 

Magnus take the tip into his mouth and sucks experimentally. Alec bucks under his hold and moans out his name. Alec’s hands go to Magnus’ hair and tangle in the strands.

 

Magnus slowly takes more of Alec into his mouth, tongue caressing the flesh. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks. His hand working the length not yet in his mouth. Magnus moves down further and feels Alec hit the back of his mouth. Magnus swallows and smiles around his full mouth when he hears his shadowhunter whine and pull tighten his fingers in Magnus’ hair.

 

Working Alec’s length with his mouth, he moves his hand to roll Alec’s balls in his fingers.

 

“Mags.” Alec pants, breathless.

 

Magnus hums, eliciting a shudder from Alec.”

 

“I’m gonna… Mags…”

 

Magnus, pleased he drove his shadowhunter to the edge, hollows his cheeks and hums. Alec bucks and his body seizes as he orgasms, cum shooting into Magnus’ throat who swallows it down.

 

Magnus works Alec through his climax, and pulls over when Alec tugs at his hair. He moves back up Alec’s body and catches Alec’s lips in a kiss.

 

Alec moans at the taste of himself on Magnus’ tongue. Magnus grinds himself firmly against Alec’s thigh and comes with a moan. Which Alec swallows down with his tongue in Magnus’ mouth.

 


End file.
